


Ang Kalat

by saccharineflower (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Nag-chat si Jongin sa nobyong si Kyungsoo gamit ang account ng kaibigang si Chanyeol.'Yes, babe?' ang hindi niya inaasahang reply.





	Ang Kalat

**Author's Note:**

> worst fic ever aaaaaccckkkkk may babala na yan baka madisappoint lang kayo huhu
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta-ed

 

Pagtapak palang ng loob ng pinto, dali dali nang naglakad si Jongin paakyat ng kuwarto. Hindi niya alintana ang paghagis niya ng bag sa kama para ika ikang pumasok ng banyo at naghubad agad ng pantalon at pang-loob.

 

Umupo agad siya sa naghihintay niyang trono, ang puting puti at kumikinang na kubeta. Halos maiyak siya sa nakita. _Sa wakas_!

 

Hindi pa man nakakadikit ang balat ng kanyang puwet at likod ng kita ay agad nang may lumabas na sama ng loob mula sa kaibutiran ng katawan ni Jongin. Malalim na paghinga ang nailabas niya kasabay ng ngiti sa mga labi, napapapikit ang mga mata sa sensasyong hatid ng kapayapaan at ng naisalbang dangal.

 

Buti nalang at umabot siyang hindi nagpapakawala ng kung ano mang polusyon galing sa katawan. Dahil kahit ilang buwan na silang magnobyo ni Kyungsoo, nahihiya pa rin siya at hindi pa niya kayang ipakita ang tinatagong dumi. Ayaw niyang mabahiran ng kung ano mang ideya ang magandang paningin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Nang maramdamang tapos na ang kalbaryo, agad siyang naghugas ng hindi na dapat pang banggitin na parte ng katawan. At naghugas pang muli ng kamay para sa kalinisan.

 

Malakas na buntung hininga ang kumawala muli sa bibig niya paglabas ng banyo. Nakapikit at nakangiti siyang lumakad papuntang kama at hinayaang bumagsak ang katawan sa ibabaw padapa.

 

Ilang segundo muna niyang dinama ang kalambutan ng higaan, nagpasalat na naging abala ang katawan niya ng araw na iyon dahil mas ramdam niya ang kaginhawaan ng paghiga.

 

Pakapa kapa niyang hinanap ng kaliwang kamay ang bag, na nahawakan niya rin at nakapuwesto sa ibabaw lang ng kanyang ulo. Umayos paupo si Jongin para ilabas ang cellphone at agad na sinaksan ang plug ng charger sa tabi ng kama (praise the karpentero at electrician na gumawa ng bahay nila).

 

Pagbukas ng cellphone, agad na napangiwi si Jongin sa notifications na nakita. Lalo pa nang makita ang mahabang listahan ng mga message galing kay Kyungsoo. Kailangan niya pang i-scroll ara makita ang mga naunang mensahe.

 

Halos maiyak siya sa pagmamahal na nadarama para sa nobyo dahil sa pag-aalala nito. Kailangan niya matawagan si Kyungsoo.

 

Pagclick palang ng speed dila number 2 (1 si Sehun dahil personal doctor niya ang binata. Dumadaan muna siya s kaibigan bago may gawing hakbang kay Kyungsoo. Huwag nang alamin kung bakit), hindi umabot ng tatlong ring at sumagot agad si Kyungsoo.

 

"Hello, Kyung-"

 

" _Jongin! Bakit umuwi ka agad?! Nag-aalala kami ni mama baka kung napano ka e! Okay ka lang ba?_ " nag aalalang bungad ng kasintahan. Napakagat sa ibabang labi si Jongin. Baka mayaya niya ng kasal ang binata nang wala sa oras.

 

"Sorry.. May emergency kasi," dahilan niya. Totoo namang may emergency..

 

" _Ganu'n ba? Anong nangyari?_ " tanong ni Kyungsoo mula sa kabilang linya. Narinig niya ang pag-akyat ni Kyungsoo at hinintay na marinig ang pagsarado ni Kyungsoo ng pinto ng sarili nitong kuwarto.

 

"Ano, ano kasi.." _bilis, Jongin! Mag-isip ka,_ impit na bulong ni Jongin sa sarili sa isip isip niya. Hindi niya pwedeng sabihin ang katotohanan dahil baka magdamdam lang ang kasintahan sa totoong rason ng madali niyang pag-uwi pagkatapos kumain ng masarap na sinigang sa bahay nina Kyungsoo.

 

" _Ano?_ " tanong ulit ng binata sa kabilang linya. Napalunok si Jongin.

 

"Kasi, ano.. May emergency! Oo! Kinain kasi ni Betty yung ano.. Yung halaman ni ate!" nagmamadali niyang sabi. Napapapalakpak siya dahil sa magandang dahilan. Nasabi niya kay Kyungsoo na nasa lamay ang nanay niya ng di niya kilalang kamag-anak kaya alam niyang hindi niya pwedeng gamitin panggatong ang ina.

 

Napakagaling. Napakahenyo.

 

" _Ate mo? Anong araw ba ngayon? Hindi siya pumasok ng work?_ " nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ilang segundong napatigil si Jongin. _Puta_. Pumasok nga pala sa trabaho ang ate niya.

 

"Di naman kakainin ni Betty yung halaman kung nandito si ate," sabi niya na may kasamang tawa. May kaba pa rin siyang nararamdaman. Bakit anghirap magsinungaling? "Pumasok s'ya sa work." sabi niya pa at napangiti dahil may naidadahilan pa rin siya. Sana lang ay tumigil na si Kyungsoo sa pagtatanong.

 

Ilang segundo ang lumipas.

 

" _Paano mo nalamang kinain ni Betty yung halaman kung wala namang tao sa inyo?_ " tanong pa muli ni Kyungsoo. May bakas na ng pagdududa ang boses ni Kyungsoo. Napapikit si Jongin.

 

Bakit ba siya nagmahal ng taong kasing chismoso ni _Mike Enriquez_?

 

Isip, sigaw ni Jongin sa utak. Mag-isip ka ng dahilan!

 

"Ano.. Uhh.. Sinabi ni Jongdae! Sumilip daw kasi s'ya sa bahay. Baka daw nandito ako kaso wala, hah!" napapalatak niyang sabi. "Nakita n'ya daw may nginunguya si Betty," dagdag niya pa. Hindi na rin niya naisip na naidamay niya pa ang walang muwang ng pusa ng ate niya. May maitutulong rin pala si Betty sa kanya.

 

Napapatango naman siya sa sarili pagtapos magsalita. Kung nandito lang si Sehun para makita kung gaano kagaling lumusot si Jongin sa karayom na si Kyungsoo.

 

" _Ah_.." narinig niyang sagot ni Kyungsoo. " _Akala ko kung ano na nangyari e._ "

 

Napahinga si Jongin. Nice. Nakalusot.

 

"Sorry," paghingi niya pa rin ng paumanhin. Nakakahiya nga namang umalis nang walang paalam sa magulang ni Kyungsoo. "Babawi ako next time?"

 

Napangiti siya nang marinig ang mahinang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

" _Okay_ ," sabi ni Kyungsoo. " _Miss na kita agad.._ " mahinang sabi pa ng binata sa kabilang linya.

 

Nakangiting napasubsob si Jongin sa ibabaw ng kama. Rumolyo rolyo ang katawan hanggang mabalot siya ng kumot mula paa hanggang leeg, hawak pa rin ang cellphone na nakadikit sa tainga.

 

Siguro, wala namang mali kung mag-aya siya ng kasal.

 

\-----

 

"Gago ka talaga!" tawang tawa na sabi ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ihayag ni Jongin nag kagimbal-gimbal na nangyari nuong araw ng huwebes. Tumingin siya nang masama sa kaibigang hindi matigil sa pagtawa.

 

Hinampas hampas ni Chanyeol ang dibdib habang lumilipad mula sa bibig nito ang mga piraso ng chicharon ni Mang Juan.

 

Hindi iba ang kondisyon ni Sehun. Mas malala pa ito kay Chanyeol. Walang tunog ang tawa nito. Nakanganga lang si Sehun habang hawak ang tiyan, pulang pula ang buong mukha habang nagpipilit humabol ng hininga. Slow motion ang pag-ugoy ng katawan nito. Nakakatakot tingnan tumawa si Sehun.

 

Hinampas ni Chanyeol ang binata at malakas na pagsinghap ang ginawa ni Sehun para makahinga ulit.

 

"Ahh! Puta! Salamat d'on, angsarap ng pagtawa ko," natatawa pang sabi ni Sehun habang pinupunasan ang luha sa mga mata.

 

"Grabe talaga mga pasabog ni Jongin," sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas ang tiyan.

 

Napasandal si Jongin sa matigas na sofa nina Chanyeol at nakakunot-noong umirap sa dalawang kaibigan.

 

"Bakit kasi 'di ka nalang nakigamit ng cr kina Kyungsoo?" tanong ni Sehun habang dumudukot ng chicharon sa plastic na hawak ni Chanyeol.

 

"Nakakahiya!" malakas niyang sagot. "Hindi pa nga kami matagal na mag-on e. Nakakahiya makigamit ng cr," pareklamong sagot ni Jongin.

 

"Ano ka ba? Kaya nga nobyo, 'di ba?" rason ni Sehun. "Tingin mo ba katawa tawa ang madumi sa bahay ng bago mo palang na nobyo dahil madami kang nakain na kangkong?" tanong ni Sehun.

 

Ilang segundong katahimikan bago may magsalita.

 

"Oo," sagot ni Chanyeol bago mapahagalpak ng tawa. Pilit namang pinipigilan ni Sehun ang sariling matawa dahil ayaw na nitong mapahiya pa lalo si Jongin.

 

Naramdaman ata ni Chanyeol ang talim ng titig ng mga mata ni Jongin kaya tumigil na ito sa pagtawa. Kahit pa kailangan ni Chanyeol tumingala para mapigil ang sarili.

 

Muling humarap si Sehun kay Jongin.

 

"Pre, ganito," panimula ni Sehun. "Huwag mo nalang banggitin sa kanya. Sa kanya siguro, okey. Pero 'wag sa harap ng nanay n'ya."

 

Matiim lang na nakikinig si Jongin. Kahit pa pumapasok at lumalabas lang sa tainga niya ang mga sinasabi ng kaibigan. Ayaw niya na lumangoy sa kahihiyan kaya hinahayaan nalang ang sarili makinig sa iba para mawaglit ang kahiya hiyang pangyayari.

 

Alam niyang okey lang na makigamit ng cr. Ang amoy ng sama ng loob ang inaalala niya. Nakakahiya po, tita Charo.

 

"Bakit kasi kinain mo lahat ng kangkong?" tanong ni Chanyeol. Naiinis na tumingin si Jongin sa kaibigan dahil wala naman itong naitutulong sa malaki niyang problema.

 

"De, seryoso na, pre," sabi ni Sehun na may hampas pa ng palad sa hita. "Pwede mo naman sabihin kay Kyungsoo 'yon kasi normal lang 'yon, ano ka ba? Daan na rin 'yon sa panimula ng seryosong relasyon kasi hindi ka na nahihiya. Magandang sabihin mo nalang kay Kyungsoo kung masyado ka pa ring nababagabag. Para naman meron kayo pagtawanan na tungkol sa kahihiyan ng isa sa inyo," malumanay pero seryosong saad ni Sehun. Dahilan bakit number 1 sa speed dial niya ang kaibigan. Alam nito lagi ang mga bagay na dapat sabihin.

 

"Wag na," tanggi niya pa rin. "Di ko nalang uungkatin," sabi niya.

 

Napabuntung hininga si Sehun.

 

"Bahala ka na. Sa totoo lang, hindi naman malaking problema 'yon e," sabi ni Sehun na may kibit balikat.

 

Napahinga nalang din si Jongin.

 

At dahil hindi niya pa nakakausap si Kyungsoo nang maayos mula nuong huwebes ng gabi - at Lunes na ngayon - at ang mga nakaraan araw na puro lamang kamustahan, nakaramdam siya na pagka-miss sa nobyo.

 

Alam niyang busy si Kyungsoo, sinabi na nito kaninang umaga bago pumasok ng universidad. Maraming paperworks at may meeting pang pupuntahan si Kyungsoo. Sa kabila ng kaalaman na abala ang kasintahan, hindi nuon napigil ang kagustuhang makausap ang namimiss na niyang nobyo.

 

Kaya linabas niya ang cellphone.

 

Para lang makitang namumula na ang battery nito.

 

Napapangiwing umayos ng upo si Jongin bago humarap kay Sehun.

 

"Sehun, patext nga 'ko," naiiritang sabi niya.

 

Walang lingon ang kaibigan na halos sumubsob na sa cellphone.

 

"Naglalaro ako, 'wag kang kamote d'yan," seryosong sagot nito habang nakalabas pa ang dila at dilat na dilat ang mga matang tuloy sa paglalaro.

 

Napaharap siya kay Chanyeol. Manghihiram sana siya ng charger pero naalala niya namang android user si Chanyeol habang Apple product naman ang kanya.

 

Wala talagang magandang tulong si Chanyeol sa buhay niya.

 

Napatingin siyang muli sa cellphone na hawak at napahiga nalang sa sofa.

 

Malungkot niyang pinapanuod si Sehun na abala sa pakikipaglaban, si Chanyeol sa tabi nito na nakikinood at nakikitrash talk sa kalaban ni Sehun online.

 

Napatingin siya sa cellphone na hawak ni Chanyeol. At napangiti.

 

"Pisatin mo nalang betlog-"

 

"Chanyeol," pagtawag niya sa kaibigan.

 

Napalingon nalang ang lalaki bago pa nito matapos ang weak trashtalking nito.

 

"Pwedeng pahiram ng cellphone?" tanong niya.

 

Napakunot man ng noo si Chanyeol, tumango naman ito at tumingin nalang ulit sa cellphone screen ni Sehun.

 

Dinampot niya ang malapad na cellphone ni Chanyeol at tumayo.

 

"Saan punto mo, Jong?" tanong ni Sehun na wala pa ring lingon lingon.

 

"Kausapin ko lang si Kyungsoo," sabi niya na papunta na ng banyo nina Chanyeol.

 

"Phone sex? Ano 'to? 90s?" natatawang tanong ni Sehun.

 

Umismid lang si Jongin.

 

"Gago, cellphone ko nga gamit e," sabi ni Chanyeol habang natatawa.

 

Napalingon si Sehun na bakas ang kaunting gulat sa mukha nito.

 

"Phone sex gamit cellphone ng ibang tao? Nice," nakangising sagot ni Sehun. Nakisali sa pang-aasar si Chanyeol, tinataas baba ang mga kilay nito habang nakangisi rin kay Jongin.

 

Naiinis at natatawang binato ni Jongin ang throw pillow sa mukha ni Sehun bago siya dumiretso ng banyo sa taas nina Chanyeol.

 

Pagbukas niya palang ng cellphone, tumambad ang wallpaper ni Chanyeol.

 

Silang magtotropa ang nasa litrato. Nakaupo sya sa malawak na damuhan, katabi si Sehun. Nakayakap naman sa likod niya si Kyungsoo habang nakayakap si Junmyeon sa likod ni Sehun. Nakatayo sa gilid ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, na nakaakbay sa nobyo niya habang kita ang pilit na pagpasan ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na si Chanyeol.

 

Napangiti siya nang maalala ang araw na iyon.

 

Pinindot niya ang messaging app ni Chanyeol at nagtype ng message para kay Kyungsoo.

 

' _hello, babe_ ' type niya. Sinend niya ito sa number ni Kyungsoo. Pero failed.

 

Walang load ang kupal na si Chanyeol.

 

Naiinis na binuksan ni Jongin ang WiFi ng kaibigan at hinintay kumonekta sa WiFi nina Chanyeol. Nang makita na ang pamaypay (tawag ni Chanyeol sa hitsura ng WiFi) agad siyang pumunta sa messenger.

 

Tinype niya ang pangalan ng nobyo para madaling makita ang account.

 

Nasa kalahitnaan siya ng pagtatype nang napangisi siya sa naisip. Ano pa nga bang mag magandang pangbungad kung 'di ang guwapo, kayumanggi at ggss na si Jongin?

 

Kaya pinindot niya ang homescreen at hinanap ang camera app.

 

Nagselfie siya at nakangising tinitigan ang sarili sa screen.

 

Napapailing siya dahil bakit ba napakaguwapo niyang nilalang? Hindi ba naiiyak sina Sehun at Chanyeol na may kilala silang pinagpala at hitik sa kaguwapuhang tao na katulad niya?

 

Pumunta siyang muli sa messenger app at agad sinend ang picture kay Kyungsoo.

 

 _Active 13 minutes ago_ ang nobyo niya.

 

Halos ilang minuto bago lumabas ang berdeng bilog at ' _Online Now_ ' sa ilalim ng pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Bumaba ang maliit na picture ni Kyungsoo sa kanang bahagi, palatandaan na nakita na nito ang sinend niyang litrato.

 

Inaabangan niya ang reply ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi nagtagal ay nakita niya na ang umaalon na tatlong bilog. Nagtatype na si Kyungsoo.

 

' _-______-_ ' reply ni Kyungsoo.

 

Napangiti si Jongin at nagtype.

 

' _hello, babe_ ' sinend niya ang tinype na message at sinundan pa ng smirk emoticon.

 

Nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang message.

 

Ilang segundo ay nagreply na ang kasintahan.

 

' _Yes, babe?_ ' sagot nito.

 

Napapahagikgik na tumingin si Jongin sa reply. _Babe_..

 

Ilang segundo, may katagalan na nang magsend ulit ng message si Kyungsoo.

 

' _Chanyeol?_ '

 

Napakunot noo si Jongin.

 

Anong ' _Yes, babe?_ ' at ' _Chanyeol?_ ' ang pinagsasasabi ni Kyungsoo?

 

Bakit tinatawag na _babe_ ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol? 

 

Hindi kaya...

 

Napailing iling si Jongin. Ano bang pinag-iiisip niya?

 

Magtatype pa siya ng reply para sabihin na hindi siya si Chanyeol. Nang may lumitaw na message muli.

 

' _Bakit nagchat ka? Kasama mo ba si Jongin?_ '

 

Ano?! So ang alam ni Kyungsoo ay si Chanyeol ang kausap niya?!

 

Tiningnan niyang muli ang ' _Yes, babe?_ ' na reply ni Kyungsoo. Baka nagkakamali lang siya. Alam siguro ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin ang kausap niya. Bakit niya namang tatawaging babe si Chanyeol?

 

Nagsend muli ng mensahe si Kyungsoo na ikinadilim ng mukha ni Jongin.

 

' _Bakit di ka nagrereply? Yeol?'_

 

Tiim bagang na nakatitig si Jongin sa screen ng cellphone. Pakiramdam niya ay halos manlaki ang ulo niya habang paulit ulit na binabasa ang mga mensahe.

 

Anong nangyayari?

 

Padabog siyang lumabas ng banyo at pigil ang galit habang papunta sa kinaroroonan nina Sehun at ng traydor niyang kaibigan.

 

"Sino mas sexy? Si Rhian Ramos o Marian Rivera?" rinig niyang tanong ni Sehun. Pinipilit niyang kumalma habang nakatayo malapit sa dalawang nakatalikod na kaibigan.

 

"Si Rhian, syempre!" sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

"Gags, Marian ako. Short pero hot kahit mama na," argumento ni Sehun.

 

Malakas na tumawa si Chanyeol.

 

"Short at hot? Parang si Kyungsoo?" natatawa pa ding sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

Nandidilim ang paningin at puno ang galit sa dibdib na lumapit siya sa dalawa. Nang mga ilang dipa nalang ang lapit niya, malakas niyang hinagis ang cellphone na hawak, na pasalamat nalang ay tumama sa kaharap na sofa, ngunit hindi naitago non ang gulat ng dalawang kaibigan.

 

Tumayo ang dalawa at humarap sa kanya.

 

Bakas ang pagtataka sa mga mukha ng dalawa. Lumapit si Chanyeol sa sofa kung nasaan ang cellphone niya at kinuha ang gadget.

 

"Anong problema mo?" naiiritang tanong ni Sehun.

 

"Oo nga. Maninira ka pa ng gamit e," painis na dagdag ni Chanyeol.

 

Napunta kay Chanyeol ang pansin niya at lalong kumulo ang dugo niya.

 

"Kyungsoo? Maliit pero hot pala ah?" natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

 

Nagkatinginan sina Sehun at Chanyeol bago tumingin ulit sa kanya.

 

"Pre, nagkakamali ka. Hindi ko type si Kyungsoo nang ganon-" pagpapaliwanag ni Chanyeol pero naputol ang sasabihin nito.

 

"Tarantado ka pala e!" sigaw niya bago sumugod sa kaibigan. Tinulak niya si Chanyeol kahit pa may sofa na nakaharang sa kanilang dalawa.

 

"Tangina, pre! Ano ba?!" galit nang sabi ni Chanyeol na tinulak din siya.

 

Susugod pa sana siya nang harangin siya no Sehun.

 

"Jongin, ano bang problema mo?!" magkahalong inis at pag-aalalang tanong ni Sehun. Pero hindi ito pinansin ni Jongin.

 

"Gaano na katagal?" mariing tanong ni Jongin habang nakatitig ang matatalim na mata kay Chanyeol. Nanginginig sa galit ang buo niyang katawan. Alam niyang halata dahil nasa harap niya pa rin si Sehun para pigilan siya sakaling may gawin siyang hindi kaaya aya.

 

Nakakunot noong nakatingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

"Puta, pre! 'Di ganun tingin ko kay Kyungsoo! Kaibigan ko 'yon! Si Baekhyun ang gusto ko, alam n'yong lahat 'yan," malakas na ang boses ni Chanyeol nang sabihin ang mga katagang iyon. "Ano bang iniisip mo, ha?!"

 

Hindi na naintindihan ni Jongin ang sinabi ng kaibigan maliban sa sinabi nitong si Baekhyun ang gusto nito. So ano pala si Kyungsoo? Nilalaro lang ni Chanyeol? Puta, ganon pala.

 

Tinulak ni Jongin si Sehun para makalapit sa kaibigan, na hindi niya alam kung dapat pa bang tawagin na kaibigan. Pero mabilis din si Sehun para pigilan siya.

 

Niyakap siya ni Sehun at pilit naman siyang kumawala.

 

"Jongin, ano bang nangyayari sa 'yo?! Anong problema?!" sigaw ni Sehun na halatang niinis na sa kanya.

 

Hindi na alam ni Jongin kung ano pang sasabihin. Nakatitig lang siya kay Sehun. Bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito.

 

Lumipat kay Chanyeol ang paningin niya. Hindi niya maintindihan ang ekspresiyon nito sa mukha. Pero hindi ito nakangiti.

 

Napapailing na pumikit si Jongin at tumalikod na.

 

"Saan ka pupunta?" mabilis na tanong ni Sehun. Tuloy sa paglakad si Jongin hanggang makapunta ng pinto.

 

Sinuot niya na ang peke niyang gucci na tsinelas at walang sagot na lumabas ng bahay.

 

Sa biyahe, lipad pa rin ang utak ni Jongin.

 

Habang nakaupo s a dulong upuan ng jeep, nakasandal ang gilid ng ulo niya at nakatingin sa labas ng sasakyan.

 

Bakit siya niloloko ni Kyungsoo?

 

Bakit si Chanyeol pa?

 

Bakit si Chanyeol pa na mabaho ang paa, amoy daga ang lahat ng sapatos? Hindi pa mahilig maligo si Chanyeol.

 

Anong nakita ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking iyon?

 

Pinunasan niya ang mga luhang nangingilid sa mga mata niya.

 

\----

 

Pagkauwi ng bahay, matamlay siyang naglakad paakyat ng kuwarto. Hindi niya pinansin ang nanay niyang nagtatanong kung nakakain na ba siya.

 

Tuloy siya sa pag-akyat hanggang makapasok ng kuwarto.

 

Napaupo siya sa kama at nagnilay nilay.

 

Iniisi niya kung ano nang mangyayari sa mga susunod na araw. Makikipag-hiwalay na ba si Kyungsoo para lang piliin ang kaibigan nilang si Chanyeol kaysa sa kanya?

 

Nilabas niya ang cellphone mula sa bulsa at sinaksak ang plug ng charger na nakakalat lang sa ibabaw ng kama.

 

Nagliwanag ang screen ng cellphone niya at tumambad ang pamilyar na linya ng mga notification.

 

May mga mensahe galing kay Sehun. At kay Chanyeol. Hindi na siya nag-abalang basahin pa kahit pa nahagip ng mga mata niya ang ibang mga salita.

 

Alam niyang dapat siyang umiwas kung ayaw niyang masaktan ang sarili. Ngunit andami nang mensahe ni Kyungsoo.

 

Siguro, nasabi na nina Sehun at Chanyeol ang nangyari. Siguro, napag-isip isip na ni Kyungsoo na makipaghiwalay.

 

Nanginginig ang mga kamay niyang binuksan ang thread ng usapan nila ni Kyungsoo. Binasa niya ang mga bagong mensahe ni Kyungsoo.

 

_'Babe? Nagchat ka ba gamit acct ni chanyeol?'_

_'Nakakainip na dito huhu uwing uwi na ak'_

_'Ikaw ba yung nagchat or si Chanyeol?'_

_'Nagtatanong ako kung ikaw or si yeol yon e wala naman nasagot. Nice'_

_'Anyway, Nice pic huhu miss na kita lalo :c'_

_'Oi? Si chanyeol ba yon? Katabi ko si baek nagagalit sakin bakit daw ak tinatawag na babe ni chanyeol aaaaccckkk sabi ko kala ko ikaw kaya sabi ko yes babe hehehe huhu miss u sundo mo ko maya ah'_

_'La ka ba data? Or load?'_

_'replyyyy miss u haha'_

_'hoy jongin ano tong sinasabi ni chanyeol saka sehun?'_

Napapikit si Jongin. Tanga. Ang tanga tanga.

 

Mabilis niyang hinanap ang speed dial number 1 niya at nagtype ng message.

 

' _Sehun huhu pls tulong huhu'_


End file.
